Parties Beaches Showers You Name It
by schmackson12
Summary: beach fanfic with seddie YAY! its one of those usual Seddie stories nothing unique sorry but it will be good, M just because they're at the beach and you never know what will happen please read and review yeah thanks and ilost my mind is on SATURDAY WOOO!


**HEYY! Hello! Okay so this is a new fanfic I just thought of cause I'm at the beach I got this inspiration. Sorry I haven't updated my other story and I never posted the new one I have been writing and I haven't continued the one that I foresay "adopted". I was oringially going to make this a one-shot but I don't know if I wanna do that anymore so yous guys and decide. Rated M just because it's the beach you don't know what could happen…*wink wink* and its not going to be an unique one either it's the same old Seddie stories just as a warning so if you don't like those don't read, but please read and review if you don't mind thanks!**

Sun out, light breeze, little background noise was all that could be heard. I just loved being at the beach with four of my favorite people: Sam, Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby. We all sat in a circle with the warm sand under their towels just having a good time talking about nothing. Finally Sam broke the random chatter, "Whose hungry? I know I am!" She said in a cheerful mood jumping up from where she was seated and kicking sand into Freddie's face in the process.

"You always are hungry Sam, why don't you just change your name to Hungry?" Freddie said spitting sand out of his mouth. "Then you can go up to people and be like 'Hello I'm hungry!'" mocking Sam's voice.

"I do not talk like that…" Sam was getting angry now but she knew he was only joking. At least I hoped or else this nice little vacation will turn into a nightmare. She got up and walked over to Freddie. Oh no, this isn't going to be good; she grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him up to her height from the ground. Sam is pretty strong I gotta say. I should stop this.

"Guys! Stop really! All I wanted was a nice FIGHT free vacation not this! I shouldn't have invited you two." I knew giving them guilt they would stop so I fake pouted crossing my arms over my flat stomach which was now rumbling because I was hungry.

Sam slowly loosened her grip and backed away from Freddie. She slumped her shoulders and with her head hanging she mutters "Sorry." I smiled with triumph and started walking in the direction Spencer and Gibby had gone in. I quickly glanced behind me and saw that Sam had pushed Freddie down on the ground and he was frowning up to her. She had a huge grin on her face and randomly stuck her hand down to him and he grabbed it as she pulled him up. Freddie brushed the sand from his trunks and slightly shoved Sam, she just giggled and probably said something clever because Freddie then rolled his eyes. He went over and to his stuff and grabbed a shirt then pulled it over his head. I turned back around and saw the most interesting place I have ever seen. It was purple and green and it looked like it would have good food.

"Hey Spence can we go there? It looks good!" I asked pointing to the green and purple wooded building.

"Yeah sure kiddo!" Spencer led the way up the many stairs.

The restaurant was a beach bar called 'Coconut Joe's' we chose to sit outside and look out on the beach. With every meal you got a sand dollar which is really cool.

Sam sat in between me and Freddie, and I sat next to Gibby and Spencer was between Freddie and Gibby. They had these special drinks called Raspberry Lemonade Smoothies that were delish I swear Sam went through like 10, I only had 2…what? I'm a small girl! At one point the waiter came by and told Gibby to put on a shirt. "Excuse me sir, you're going to have to put on a shirt. This is a restaurant where you have to be clothed. Thanks." After she said that I knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Well excuse me for not having a shirt on! I enjoy not wearing a shirt! ITS MAH THING!" He yelled.  
>"Gibby! Get down! Your drawing attention to us!" I whisper yelled to him.<p>

"NO! You know what! I am going to sit here with NO shirt on! HA HA HA HA!" he yelled back mostly to me.

"Excuse me I am going to have to ask you to leave." The woman came back with this man who looked pretty pissed.

"Awh Gibby! I was going to get the streak ribs! And now we have to go thanks a lot!" Sam yelled at him.

"Please go! NOW!" the manager yelled at all of us. "YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO PAY FOR THOSE DRINKS!" we all stormed out and he kept yelling at us.

"NO! We be gone!" Sam yelled back. And we were gone. We went back to the beach and Sam came over to me and whisper to me "I'm going to go back to the house I'm not feeling too hot." I smiled and nodded knowing it was her time of the month and probably because of all those smoothies she had. I watched her disappear into our beach house. It was a pretty good size considering the cost we got it for. I thought it was going to be a dump Spencer had run into a hobo off the streets and he had a sign that read "Beach Houses For Much Less!" and being the Spencer he is he fell for it and bought one. Now it's ours and we can redecorate it so that's good. There are 3 rooms, a master, a room with twin beds and a room with a double bed. Sam and I have the room with the double bed that has a great neighborhood view and part of the ocean and Gibby and Freddie have the twin bed room with a great dumpster view. While Spencer gets the master room…isn't he lucky it has a beautiful view of the ocean and it's huge. He even has his own bathroom and did I mention its HUGE?

It has a nice little screen in porch when you walk up the stairs to get to the front door. Right inside is the living room area with two couches and a widescreen TV, then the next room has a big table with chairs around it. Then there's the kitchen its nice and cute. To the right of the kitchen is the master room and to the left down a little hall are the other two rooms and a bathroom that's pretty tiny. But I gotta say this is a nice beach house for getting it from a hobo and at the price.

I then realize that everyone is in the water right now so I run in towards them. Gibby and Spencer are jumping waves and I run and join them. We spend a good 10 minutes jumping waves.

"Hey where did Freddie go?" I asked, just now noticing he was missing.

"Oh he went back to the house saying he forgot his camera and wanted to take pictures he'll be right back." Spencer filled me in. Wait. Freddie and Sam in the beach house, by themselves? Oh no.

I ran outta the water and into the house and I didn't see them anywhere! Where could they be? Did Freddie get hurt? Where's Sam? Oh God!

I sat down on the couch and just rested then I heard this terrible noise. I got up and ran to where it was coming from, oh. It was just Freddie he was watching TV. It was the TV making that noise. Thank goodness.

"Hey Freddie! What are you doing up here?" I asked.

He turned around and saw me and I swear his eyes got huge. "Um I came back to get my camera but but then Sam was throwing up. So I stayed and told her to take a shower. Don't worry Carls I got this under control go have fun at the beach. Sam wont hurt me, remember I'm stronger than her." He winked and I just nodded. Right…OHMYGOSH Freddie totally likes Sam! Awhh! I broke into a huge grin.

"What?" He asked me. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"because I know something you don't want me to know." I said with a huge grin, then I ran out of the house and back to the beach I heard him yelling "Carly! Wait! Comeback! Tell me!" I kept running until I bumped into something hard and tall. I looked up and saw the most beautiful eyes ever.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" I squeaked out then I changed to my sexy voice, "hellooo…" and I added a wink to make the affect full.

"Hey there little darlin', whats your name?" His voice was deep and beautiful like an angel's

"Carlyy.." I giggled out, "May I ask for yours?"

"Of course little darling, I'm Aaron" He smiled that thousand watt smile.

"Wow." I was amazed.

"Hey I was wonderin' would you mind goin' to a party later tonight?" He asked.

Uh OF COURSE! I screamed in my head but kept it cool on the outside. "No, I'm fine I rather just…" I paused and looked up at him, his smile dropped and he interrupted me, "Well I was just askin' cause a little darlin' like you needs a handsome guy like me to escort you to a nice party in town." He smiles again.

"Well if you put it that way, I'll think about it." I walked away slowly hoping he would ask for my number.

"Wait little darlin' can I have your number?" YESS he asked!

"Depends," I winked and handed him a sheet a paper. "Text me the details." And I walked away back up to the house. When I got to the steps my phone buzzed. I opened it and saw:

From: Unknown Number

Just makin sure his is Carlay. :P

I looked up and saw him standing at the edge of the yard waving. I smile and texted back.

To: Unknown Number

You got that right. :-P can I bring some friends?

From: Unknown Number

So your comin now?

To: Unknown Number

If my friends can come.

From: Unknown Number

Then yes, anything to get u there

To: Unknown Number

We'll see.

Then I disappeared inside. Looking for Sam and Freddie to tell them the news. I went to the room Freddie was in and he wasn't there anymore.

"Freddie! Stop it!" I heard someone giggle, I assumed it was Sam because who else would it be, wait Sam doesn't giggle I mean she did when they were on the beach today. Oh my gosh! Sam likes Freddie also! Ahh! But wait, where were they? I slowly walked to the other bedroom and no one but the laughter and music got louder, HOLD IT! Oh no.

**First chapter but since I'm on a roll and this is most likely the last time I'll be able to write for awhile the next chapter will be up tonight sometime I promise and if I don't get it up it was definitely be up tomorrow morning! KKKKK HEARTS!**

**Twitter: jeezlouise12 (follow at your own risk) hehe**

**P.S. next chapter will be while all of this fun stuff with Carly and her boy was going on in either Sam's or Freddie's POV okay imma bounce so I can get next chapter up hehe! YAY OHHH and CONGRATS TO ARIANA GRANDE FOR HER SONG RECORD THINGYY! YAAY! Review if you love Ariana Grande! And if you love Nathan Kress you would die for him! (THAT'S ME) hahahaha! WELLLLLLL I CANT WAIT OMG ILMM! IS SATURDAY IN TWO DAYS YAAYYYYY! Review how excited you are! Okay im going now! YAY! Woo…I'm bored NO I GOTTA WRITE I keep rambling. okay cool exactly 2000 words. **


End file.
